cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Lista dei film della American International Pictures
Questa è la lista dei film realizzati dalla American International Pictures. Film Come American Releasing Corporation *''L'adescatrice'' (Female Jungle) (1955) *''The Fast and the Furious'' (1955) *''The Beast with a Million Eyes'' (The Beast with a Million Eyes) (1955) *''The Phantom from 10,000 Leagues'' (1955) *''Il mostro del pianeta perduto'' (Day the World Ended) (1955) Anni cinquanta *''Il conquistatore del mondo'' (It Conquered the World) (1956) *''Giovani delinquenti'' (Hot Rod Girl) (1956) *''Girls in Prison'' (Girls in Prison) (1956) *''The She Creature'' (The She Creature) (1956) *''Processo al rock'n'roll'' (Shake, Rattle & Rock!) (1956) *''La carne e lo sperone'' (Flesh and the Spur) (1957) *''La sopravvissuta'' (The Undead) (1957) *''Voodoo Woman'' (Voodoo Woman) (1957) *''Rock tutta la notte'' (Rock All Night) (1957) *''Paradiso nudo'' (Naked Paradise) (1957) *''I Was a Teenage Werewolf'' (1957) *''Invasori dall'altro mondo'' (Invasion of the Saucer Men) (1957) *''I giganti invadono la Terra'' (The Amazing Colossal Man) (1957) *''La strage di Frankenstein'' (I Was a Teenage Frankenstein) (1957) *''Lei, il mostro'' (The Astounding She-Monster) (1957) *''Reform School Girl'' (Reform School Girl) (1957) *''The Cool and the Crazy'' (The Cool and the Crazy) (1958) *''War of the Colossal Beast'' (War of the Colossal Beast) (1958) *''How to Make a Monster'' (How to Make a Monster) (1958) *''Terror from the Year 5000'' (1958) *''Le dee della scogliera del pescecane'' (She Gods of Shark Reef) (1958) *''High School Hellcats'' (1958) *''U 570 contrattacco siluri'' (Submarine Seahawk) (1958) *''The Screaming Skull'' (1958) *''La legge del mitra'' (Machine-Gun Kelly) (1958) *''Daddy-O'' (Daddy-O) (1958) *''Jet Attack'' (Jet Attack) (1958) *''Baionette in canna'' (Hell Squad) (1958) *''La valanga dei tanks'' (Tank Battalion) (1958) *''Hot Rod Gang'' (1958) *''Gli arditi del settimo fucilieri'' (Suicide Battalion) (1958) *''Adolescente delle caverne'' (Teenage Cave Man) (1958) *''Paracadutisti d'assalto'' (Paratroop Command) (1959) *''Un secchio di sangue'' (A Bucket of Blood) (1959) *''Marte distruggerà la Terra'' (The Angry Red Planet) (1959) *''Gli orrori del museo nero'' (Horrors of the Black Museum) (1959) *''The Ghost of Dragstrip Hollow'' (1959) *''Attack of the Giant Leeches'' (1959) Anni sessanta *''I vivi e i morti'' (House of Usher) (1960) *''Beyond the Time Barrier'' (Beyond the Time Barrier) (1960) *''L'incredibile uomo trasparente'' (The Amazing Transparent Man) (1960) *''Maciste contro i cacciatori di teste'' (1960) *''Space Men'' (1960) *''Journey to the Lost City'' (1960) *''Le 13 fatiche di Ercolino'' (Saiyûki) (1960) *''La dolce vita'' (1960) *''La maschera del demonio'' (Black Sunday) (1960) *''Konga - Terrore su Londra'' (Konga) (1961) *''Night Tide'' (Night Tide) (1961) *''Il padrone del mondo'' (Master of the World) (1961) *''Il pozzo e il pendolo'' (The Pit and the Pendulum) (1961) *''Il cervello che non voleva morire'' (The Brain That Wouldn't Die) (1962) *''Invasion of the Star Creatures'' (1962) *''Viaggio al settimo pianeta'' (Journey to the Seventh Planet) (1962) *''Sepolto vivo'' (The Premature Burial) (1962) *''Il giorno dopo la fine del mondo'' (Panic in Year Zero!) (1962) *''I racconti del terrore'' (Tales of Terror) (1962) *''Marcia o crepa'' (1962) *''Finché dura la tempesta'' (Beta Som) (1963) *''I maghi del terrore'' (The Raven) (1963) *''Atragon'' (Kaitei gunkan) (1963) *''Terrore alla 13 ora'' (Dementia 13) (1963) *''Vacanze sulla spiaggia'' (Beach Party) (1963) *''La vergine di cera'' (The Terror) (1963) *''La ragazza che sapeva troppo'' (1963) *''La città dei mostri'' (The Haunted Palace) (1963) *''I commandos dei mari del sud'' (Operation Bikini) (1963) *''L'uomo dagli occhi a raggi X'' (X) (1963) *''Matango il mostro'' (Matango) (1963) *''Ikarie XB-1'' (Ikarie XB-1) (1963) *''I tre volti della paura'' (1963) *''Il clan del terrore'' (The Comedy of Terrors) (1964) *''Under Age'' (1964) *''L'ultimo uomo della terra'' (1964) *''Muscle Beach Party'' (1964) *''The Time Travelers'' (1964) *''La maschera della morte rossa'' (The Masque of the Red Death) (1964) *''Ercole contro i tiranni di Babilonia'' (1964) *''Watang! Nel favoloso impero dei mostri'' (Mosura tai Gojira) (1964) *''Sexy Building - Bikini Beach'' (Bikini Beach)' (1964) *''Pigiama party'' (Pajama Party) (1964) *''La tomba di Ligeia'' (The Tomb of Ligeia) (1964) *''Il Dr. Goldfoot e il nostro agente 00... e un quarto'' (Dr. Goldfoot and the Bikini Machine) (1965) *''Beach Blanket Bingo'' (1965) *''Una sirena sulla spiaggia'' (Ski Party) (1965) *''Terrore nello spazio'' (1965) *''Frankenstein alla conquista della terra'' (Furankenshutain tai chitei kaijû Baragon) (1965) *''Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet'' (1965) *''20.000 leghe sotto la Terra'' (The City Under the Sea) (1965) *''La morte dall'occhio di cristallo'' (Die, Monster, Die!) (1965) *''La guerra segreta'' (The Dirty Game) (1965) *''Berlino - Appuntamento per le spie'' (1965) *''Le spie uccidono a Beirut'' (1965) *''How to Stuff a Wild Bikini'' (1965) *''Le spie vengono dal semifreddo'' (1966) *''Zontar, The Thing from Venus'' (1966) Film TV *''Curse of the Swamp Creature'' (1966) Film TV *''Che fai, rubi?'' (What's Up, Tiger Lily?) (1966) *''I selvaggi'' (The Wild Angels) (1966) *''Queen of Blood'' (1966) *''Blood Bath'' (1966) *''Fireball 500'' (1966) *''Commandos in azione'' (Einer spielt falsch) (1966) *''The Eye Creatures'' (1966) Film TV *''Attenzione! arrivano i mostri'' (Daikaijû kettô: Gamera tai Barugon) (1966) *''Tarzan nella valle dell'oro'' (Tarzan and the Valley of Gold) (1966) *''Il castello delle donne maledette'' (The Ghost in the Invisible Bikini) (1966) *''Gamera contro il mostro Gaos'' (Daikaijû kûchûsen: Gamera tai Gyaosu) (1967) *''Gappa il mostro che minaccia il mondo'' (Daikyojû Gappa) (1967) *''Yongary il più grande mostro'' (Taekoesu Yonggary) (1967) *''Le labbra proibite di Sumuru'' (The Million Eyes of Su-Muru) (1967) *''La storia di Alice... fanciulla infelice'' (Shônen Jakku to Mahô-tsukai) (1967) *''Mars Needs Women'' (1967) Film TV *''Thunder Alley'' (1967) *''In the Year 2889'' (1967) Film TV *''Facce senza dio'' (Devil's Angels) (1967) *''Il serpente di fuoco'' (The Trip) (1967) *''Violence'' (The Born Losers) (1967) *''La ragazza dalla calda pelle'' (Riot on Sunset Strip) (1967) *''Creature of Destruction'' (1967) Film TV *''Dio perdona... Io no!'' (1967) *''Quattordici o guerra'' (Wild in the Streets) (1968) *''Anime nere'' (The Glory Stompers) (1968) *''Gli eredi di King Kong'' (Kaijû sôshingeki) (1968) *''Il mostro invincibile'' (Gamera vs. Viras) (1968) *''Senza sosta'' (The Mini-Skirt Mob) (1968) *''Violence Story'' (The Savage Seven) (1968) *''Maryjane'' (1968) *''Psych-Out - Il velo sul ventre'' (Psych-Out) (1968) *''La ballata dei tre killers'' (Killers Three) (1968) *''Tre femmine in soffitta'' (Three in the Attic) (1968) *''Tre passi nel delirio'' (Histoires extraordinaires) (1968) *''Il grande inquisitore'' (Witchfinder General) (1968) *''Voyage to the Planet of Prehistoric Women'' (1968) *''Il gatto con gli stivali'' (Nagagutsu o haita neko) (1969) *''King Kong contro Godzilla'' (Gamera tai daiakuju Giron) (1969) *''La donna dei centauri'' (Hell's Belles) (1969) *''La rossa maschera del terrore'' (The Oblong Box) (1969) *'''It's Alive!'' (1969) Film TV *''Il buio'' (The Haunted House of Horror) (1969) *''Può una morta rivivere per amore?'' (Paroxismus) (1969) *''Angel, Angel, Down We Go'' (1969) *''De Sade'' (1969) *''I killers della luna di miele'' (The Honeymoon Killers) (1969) *''Angeli della violenza '' (Hell's Angels '69) (1969) *''Hot-line'' (Le rouble à deux faces) (1969) Anni settanta *''The Savage Wild'' (1970) *''Le fragole hanno bisogno di pioggia'' (Strawberries Need Rain) (1970) *''Terrore e terrore'' (Scream and Scream Again) (1970) *''Pacific Vibrations'' (1970) *''Twinky'' (Twinky) (1970) *''The Dunwich Horror'' (The Dunwich Horror) (1970) *''Il trono di fuoco'' (1970) *''Operazione terrore'' (Los Monstruos del Terror) (1970) *''Il clan dei Barker '' (Bloody Mama) (1970) *''Secrets of Sex'' (1970) *''Il dio chiamato Dorian'' (Dorian Gray) (1970) *''Cime tempestose'' (Wuthering Heights) (1970) *''Yorga il vampiro'' (Count Yorga, Vampire) (1970) *''Un proiettile per Pretty Boy'' (A Bullet for Pretty Boy) (1970) *''Satana in corpo'' (Cry of the Banshee) (1970) *''Atom il mostro della galassia'' (Gezora, Ganime, Kameba: Kessen! Nankai no daikaijû ) (1970) *''Kinkong - L'impero dei draghi'' (Gamera tai Daimaju Jaiga) (1970) *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970) *''L'angelo scatenato'' (Angel Unchained) (1970) *''Sapore di donna'' (The Ballad of Tam Lin) (1970) *''[fu necessario distruggere il mondo per poterlo salvare'' (Gas! -Or- It Became Necessary to Destroy the World in Order to Save It.) (1971) *''Provaci ancora mamma'' (Bunny O'Hare) (1971) *''The Incredible 2-Headed Transplant'' (1971) *''L'abominevole dottor Phibes'' (The Abominable Dr. Phibes) (1971) *''Godzilla - Furia di mostri'' (Gojira tai Hedorâ) (1971) *''Vampire Story'' (The Return of Count Yorga) (1971) *''Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore'' (Blood from the Mummy's Tomb) (1971) *''Barbara il mostro di Londra'' (Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde) (1971) *''Heavy Traffic'' (1972) *''The Thing with Two Heads'' (1972) *''Frustrazione'' (Dr. Phibes Rises Again) (1972) *''America 1929: Sterminateli senza pietà'' (Boxcar Bertha) (1972) *''Frogs'' (Frogs) (1972) *''F.T.A.'' ((1972) *''Slaughter uomo mitra'' (Slaughter) (1972) *''Una ragazza violenta'' (Unholy Rollers) (1972) *''Donne in catene'' (Black Mama, White Mama) (1973) *''Blacula'' (Blacula) (1973) *''Dillinger'' (Dillinger) (1973) *''Un duro al servizio della polizia'' (Slaughter's Big Rip-Off) (1973) *''Black Caesar - Il padrino nero'' (Black Caesar) (1973) *''Scream, Blacula, Scream'' (1973) *''Coffy'' (Coffy) (1973) *''Le due sorelle'' (Sisters) (1973) *''Tommy Gibbs criminale per giustizia'' (Hell Up in Harlem) (1973) *''Il morso del pipistrello'' (The Bat People) (1974) *''Sugar Hill'' (1974) *''É tempo di uccidere, detective Treck'' (Truck Turner) (1974) *''Foxy Brown'' (Foxy Brown) (1974) *''Truck Stop Women'' (1974) *''Le 9 vite di Fritz il gatto'' (The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat) (1974) *''Vivere pericolosamente'' (Macon County Line) (1974) *''Abby'' (Abby) (1974) *''Vampira'' (Vampira) (1975) *''Party selvaggio'' (The Wild Party) (1975) *''Il misterioso caso Peter Proud'' (The Reincarnation of Peter Proud) (1975) *''[[]]'' (Cooley High) (1975) *''Sheba, Baby'' ('Sheba, Baby') (1975) *''La terra dimenticata dal tempo'' (The Land That Time Forgot) (1975) *''Return to Macon County'' (1975) *''Sixpack Annie'' (Sixpack Annie) (1975) *''Assassinio all'aeroporto'' (Friday Foster) (1975) *''Ci rivedremo all'inferno'' (Shout at the Devil) (1976) *''Il cibo degli dei'' (The Food of the Gods) (1976) *''Centro della terra: Continente sconosciuto'' (At the Earth's Core) (1976) *''La città che aveva paura'' (The Town That Dreaded Sundown) (1976) *''[[]]'' (The Little Girl Who Lives Down the Lane) (1976) *''[[]]'' (The Great Scout & Cathouse Thursday) (1976) *''[[]]'' (Futureworld) (1976) *''[[]]'' (A Matter of Time) (1976) *''[[]]'' (One Summer Love) (1976) *''[[]]'' (Tentacles) (1977) *''[[]]'' (Joyride) (1977) *''[[]]'' (Empire of the Ants) (1977) *''[[]]'' (The People That Time Forgot) (1977) *''[[]]'' (The Island of Dr. Moreau) (1977) *''[[]]'' (The Incredible Melting Man) (1977) *''[[]]'' (Jennifer) (1978) *''[[]]'' (Youngblood) (1978) *''[[]]'' (Force 10 from Navarone) (1978) *''[[]]'' (Our Winning Season) (1978) *''[[]]'' (Love at First Bite) (1979) *''Amityville Horror'' (The Amityville Horror) (1979) *''Meteor'' (Meteor) (1979) *''[[]]'' (C.H.O.M.P.S.) (1979) *''[[]]'' (Mad Max) (1979) Anni ottanta *''Gorp'' (1980) *''The Big Bad Meteor'' (1981) Categoria: Liste di cinema